Skryk History
Skryk The Skryk are a very dangerous parasite race that is about the size of a large dog, and they have an exoskeleton that ranges in color from black to dark blue to light green. They have made their way onto many worlds by sneaking onto cargo ships. They ranged in difficulty to kill depending on how advanced in their evolution they are. They hide well and can reproduce at an incredible rate making them deeply feared especially by small colonies that don’t have the resources to combat a larger Skryk infestation. Nests are always a high priority, being destroyed whenever they are discovered. Most worlds will always pay a large bounty to volunteers to help wipe out any nest discovered. Not much is known about the Skryk. Based on the research done on captured and dead Skryk it is thought that they are a genetically created or modified by another race of advanced intellect. Perhaps as a living weapon or maybe this is the evolved state after the genetic manipulation was allowed to run its course. Regardless it is unlikely that the answers will ever be revealed. Homeworld There is no known Skryk homeworld. They seem to thrive on almost any world except for extreme cold worlds witch seems to shut their entire system down. Government There is no known government or politics the Skryk follow. It is clear that there is some type of hierarchy within the Skryk social structure, but it is unknown what it is or how it works. Allegiances There are no known allegiances with the Skryk. If anyone could communicate its hard to believe anyone would work with a race known only for genocide. Enemies The entire collection of alien governments recognize the Skryk as the single biggest threat to the universe and so have unanimously targeted them as an enemy to eradicate from the stars. Religion There is no known religion of the Skryk. Language Their language is a vicious series of clicks and hisses. No one has ever discerned a pattern in their communication, but it is clear that they are in fact relaying messages. Some believe it is some kind of pheromone delivery system and the hiss and clicks are a byproduct of the pheromone being sprayed. Reproduction Female Srkyk will lay hundreds of eggs in a warm moist place. Many males will be attracted by the pheromones the eggs give off. The males will fertilize the egg colonies. If left uncontrolled a single female can hatch 30 eggs a month, 4-6 of those will be females and will be full grown and ready to lay eggs in 3 months. In 6 months you will have roughly 3390 eggs being laid, 678 of those will be females and 4284 will be male. If left unchecked a world can be destroyed in less than a year. Diet The Skryk are carnivores. Feeding off of smaller animals when young, but they prefer to target sentient beings if they can. It is unknown why but based on intelligent and advanced thought patterns that seem to evolve with what the Skryk eat, it is believed that they somehow acquire knowledge through consuming their prey. Due to their hyper reproduction rate their daily dietary needs are extreme. Needing to consume twice their body mass of meat a day will keep them at full strength. They can survive for 1 month with no food, but in a much weaker state. This makes arctic and arid planets relatively safe from massive Skryk invasions. Death When a Skryk dies its body releases a cloud of pheromones that will alert and attract other nearby Skryk to avenge the death of one of their own. In some cases this has worked to the advantage of extermination parties. The average lifespan of the Skryk is 3 years. Economy The Skryk do not use any currency or have any recognizable form of economy. Technology The Skryk do not have any technology of their own creation, but this is not to say they can not use some technology to a limited fashion. There have been reports of some Skryk opening doors and even using hand held weapons. These reports are conflicted and have not been confirmed. Military Each Skryk is a fully capable warrior by they time they are 2 months old, but there does not appear to be any form of military structure. They do have tactics enough to take cover from ranged attacks and perform flanking maneuvers. In some recorded battles there have been times where the Skryk appear to loose control and brake down into a mindless mob. But within a few minutes the Skryk re organize and are back in the fight. In every case like this it is reported to happen immediately after a Skryk is killed. This gives suspicion that there is some type of leadership cast that works off of the Skryk pheromones, but as of yet there is no way of identifying the leaders.